Glory, Liberty, Freedom
by MiraAi
Summary: AU. She was a patriot, fighting for the freedom of others. He neither a loyalist nor rebel, but was fighting to bring his brother home. Seto and Kisara's paths cross again in the storybook of history, this time in the infancy of the American Revolution. This is war, and if you play by the rules, you will die. (Seto X Kisara Week Prompt 4)


This is a Seto x Kisara AU set in the colonial era around the start of the American Revolution.

 **Day 4 prompt: Rules were meant to be broken**

There are some terms I've thrown in here for effect, but here's a quick glossary.

 **Patriot/Rebel:** Those against the king of England

 **Loyalist/Whig:** Those loyal to the king of England

 **Fashionable dress:** less formal clothing, but still in good fashion- mostly worn during the daytime.

 **Stomacher:** basically the part of the outfit makes up the front and that holds the front together.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks ago, a letter arrived at a tea shop owned by a young but wealthy businessman. Inside the letter was a threat by the people who called themselves patriots. "Stop business with the crown...or your stock will be destroyed." There was talk around the colonies of a potential uprising against the King of England. However, none of the rebel's plans had come to fruition. Seth neither identified as a rebel nor as a loyalist, he was simply looking to grow his business, and his profits.

Seth Kaid owned a large tea import company and the most popular store in the towne of Williamsburg, Virginia. Anyone who knew him knew that he accepted nothing but the best in everything. They also knew that he did not take these threats lightly. Security was increased on all shipments of tea during their transport to the colonies, and on their way to the store. This proved to be futile, however, and his last three shipments of tea were set aflame by these rebels en route to his storage. The tea itself was brought to Jamestowne and travelled by cart to Williamsburg where it was sold.

It would have been an understatement to say that the businessman was not happy with the results of his attempt to protect his livelihood. To this end, Seth started an investigation of his own, offering a handsome reward to anyone with information that led to the capture of the culprits.

His endeavor led him to a small inn mere steps from his storefront, where the innkeeper claimed to have information.

Seth removed his black cap from his head, shaking the early November snow from his brown hair. He nodded his head to the woman at the counter of the Inn.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. Thomlinson, if you please madam."

The woman nodded and hurried to the back, where after a short while, Mr. Thomlinson returned.

"Ah Mr. Kaid, pleasure to make your acquaintance. You just built the tea shop down the way this past summer?"

Seth nodded, shaking the large man's hand. "I am, and I heard you could help me catch those responsible for destroying my wares."

"Aye, I can, but will you be able to do anything about it is the question."

"With all due respect, I am the owner of a wealthy tea company. I provide tea for many lords and governors in the colonies. I have the means to find the men responsible and teach them a lesson for tampering with my business."

"Well the man ye be looking for isn't a man at all," the innkeeper said, smirking from behind the counter.

"Not a man? Do you mean to say my wares being attacked by savages or animals?"

"No, the person you be lookin' for is a patriot spy by the name of Katherine. Heard a few whigs talking about her in the tavern."

"And how might I find this Katherine?"

"That be the problem, , because you won't find her. A loyalist like you won't be leaving this room with that kind of information."

Seth stepped back and reached for his pistol. However, he was too late and the innkeeper, whom he trusted, had a pistol barrel pointed at his head. Seth was not a particularly religious man, so he didn't pray when he closed his eyes. He awaited the blast.

"Mr. Thomlinson, I would think you'd treat your neighbors better than this."

Seth turned to his right to observe his temporary savior. She was young, but her hair was white.

Their blue eyes met, her eyes shining with mirth at the predicament the young man seemed to find himself in. He knew he had never seen this woman before in his life, but couldn't shake this feeling like he knew exactly who she was.

She was clothed in fashionable dress and carried her muff in her hands. Her petticoat and gown were both royal blue in color, while her white stomacher and muff stood out against the dark background of her clothing. She appeared out of nowhere, but the chill Seth felt in the room alluded to the useage of a back entrance.

"He's loyal to the crown, Katherine."

"I've collected enough intelligence to know that Mr. Kaid here is loyal to himself, his profits, and of course, his young brother," Katherine said, stepping between Seth and the innkeeper. "James, I'll take full responsibility for this if it doesn't go well, let's let him go."

The innkeeper scoffed and lowered his weapon. As Katherine tried to usher Seth out of the door, the older gentleman called for his ally again.

"Yes, Mr. Thomlinson?"

"Katherine, get yourself out of this dirty business. Women shouldn't be fighting like this."

The silver-haired maiden smiled, "Rules are meant to be broken, Mr. Thomlinson, good day."

The lady Katherine moved from her status as his worst enemy to his rescuer in mere moments. She walked alongside him as they traversed the snow covered streets of the Virginia capital. "We will discuss this at a safe location, Mr. Kaid," she said, offering a small smile and a curtsey to another couple as they passed.

The small colonial houses they passed were decorated with pine wreaths for the start of the winter holidays. They silently made their way past bakeries, blacksmiths, and candle shops until they reached the outskirts of town. Walking alongside a wooden fence near a horse pasture, Seth fought his feelings of apprehension toward the woman. They made it to what he assumed was her home, a very small colonial with a green door. She unlocked the door and walked inside, Seth on her heels.

"Please, make yourself comfortable in my parlor. Would you like chocolate or cider?"

Seth made his way into her sitting room, noting the lack of frivolous effects. She had a few chairs and a small table, but not much extra. She also appeared to live alone, yet another unusual portion to this conundrum. She brought a serving tray with cups of hot cider for them both.

"No tea?" Seth asked sardonically, taking a seat in one of the parlor chairs.

"I am a woman who practices what she preaches," Katherine smirked, sitting opposite the businessman.

"If you were a man Ms. Katherine, I would have shot you on the spot."

"I understand your negative sentiment, Mr. Kaid, however, the attacks on your wares was not personal. It's more symbolic."

"Against the crown?"

Katherine nodded, sipping her own drink and turned toward the window. "I believe in the vision of a nation free from control of the monarchy. I would like to think you are a man that would believe in that as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of your brother... know he is being held by your father in New York, and you are trying to earn enough to get your brother back somehow. I'd imagine you're either looking to hire a mercenary or bribe a government official."

Seth smirked, somewhat impressed at this spy's abilities. "Your information is very good, Lady Katherine."

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Kaid," the spy said, setting her cup on the small table. "Your father is a devoted loyalist, and is vocally calling for public executions of patriots in New York. He is a target, and will be dealt with in the near future."

"So you're going to do my work for me?"

"I can arrange for your brother to be transported here, but I'd like you to join our side."

"I don't like to lose, Ms. Katherine."

The young woman stood and made her way over toward the window overlooking the streets of the towne. "I firmly believe that the Patriots will be the winners of this contest, Seth. We could use your resources and intelligence on our side. You would benefit from our manpower. It's only logical that you join us, for we share a common goal."

"And what goal is that?"

Katherine turned to face him with a bright smile on her face. "Freedom."

Seth stood and made his way to stand on the other side of the patriot woman. "Let's get this straight, Ms. Katherine, I am no rebel."

Katherine shook her head. "Why would you be a rebel, Seth, when you could be a patriot?"

Seth considered the young woman for a moment, and finally, with a sigh. "Very well, I'll join your cause, but on the condition that as soon as my brother is returned to me, I will be withdrawing. I'm not involving him in a war."

"Very well. Welcome to the cause, Mr. Kaid."

With the assistance from the patriots, Seth was on his way to New York to receive an update from Katherine, who left Williamsburg shortly after their meeting. Winter had come and gone, and spring was settling into the colonies. The towne of New York had grown a considerable amount since his father brought them and his weapon business over from England many years ago. Even though Seth had grown up here, he could barely recognise any familiar areas. Seth and Katherine were meant to rendezvous at one of the many local marketplaces.

"Seth!" The young man turned at the mention of his name and saw a cloaked person gesturing him to come to the opposite side of the marketplace. After entering an alleyway, Seth found the familiar locks of silver hair and blue eyes of his ally.

She explained to him what had been happening in the time they were apart. Katherine had located his brother, and a team was being put together to steal weapons from his father and rescue his little brother.

"In addition, I've started spreading rumors about your father to his clients. Apparently, your father must be untrustworthy, because they are believing everything. Soon, he will have no allies," Katherine shrugged.

Seth commented on her dirty warfare, causing the woman to chuckle. "This is war, Seth, if we play by the rules, we will die."

Seth and Katherine were charged with documenting the older Mr. Kaid's movements and overall schedule. They followed him from appointment to appointment and observed his home. Seth learned that Katherine's parents were indentured servants and died young. Her master didn't bother telling Katherine her family name, which is why she was addressed solely by her first name. Katherine ran away from her servitude in Boston and settled in Williamsburg. She worked as a housekeeper for a few homes in the towne as her livelihood. She recently became involved in the patriot ring and hoped that freeing themselves from the monarchy would correct some of the injustices she saw. She spoke of families driven from their homes in Boston because of the taxes or British soldiers. She recounted unfair and oppressive laws that were enforced in the city- all of these she had hoped would disappear after the removal of the crown's control. He couldn't help but admire her ambition and hopeful dreams. She was truly a unique and one of a kind woman.

A few weeks later, in the dead of night, a small team of rebels looted the weapons storehouse owned by Geoffrey Kaid, Seth's father, and his brother, Mark, was rescued.

Katherine brought Mark to Seth at the inn he was staying in, and the reunion was a joyous one. Seth and Mark packed to leave at daybreak, readying their horses for the long journey ahead. As Seth strapped the last bag onto his mare, he glanced around the stables, hoping to see a glimmer of silver hair. Seeing no one but horses, he led his and Mark's horses out of the stables.

"Seth!"

The patriot turned to see Katherine running toward them, her white cloak and silver hair billing behind her like a winter storm. She came to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Seth chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now that this mission is complete, what will you do now Katherine?"

"I'm going to remain here for a short while. I'll return to Williamsburg next week, rumor has it that a band of loyalists is meeting in the church near the river."

"Would you like a partner in your investigation?" Seth asked, pulling himself onto his horse.

Katherine smiled, "I thought you were withdrawing, Mr. Kaid."

"Well, Ms. Katherine, I believed I was. However, to quote a wise rebel spy, rules are meant to be broken."

"I would be honored to be your partner for the next mission," Katherine said, smiling widely.

"Also, when you return, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Katherine."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I think something should be done about your lack of family name, but we will discuss that upon your return," Seth said, smirking from atop his horse.

Katherine gaped at the tea-shop owner, a blush forming on her cheeks. "M-Mr. Kaid, is that a proposal?"

"We can discuss the details at my home upon your safe return to Williamsburg. Good day, madam."

Rebel Katherine returned to Williamsburg three days ahead of schedule. Her first stop was the home of Seth Kaid, young tea shop owner turned patriot and rebel, where they discussed the important details of their latest proposition.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! :)

XO

Mira


End file.
